Wise words
by Chlo2710
Summary: Short one shot about Connie and Rita. And how Charlie made two hearts become one. If I get reviews I may concider turning it into a short story.
Connie looked at Rita as through the locker room blonds as she took off her scrubs. Connie, subconsciously, bit her lib as she caught a glimpse of Rita pink bra. "Something got you attention Connie?" Charlie said making Connie jump. "Oh h-hi Charlie, no nothing is-" Connie stoped for a moment as she seen Rita putting her top on. She cleared her throat. "I think we need to have a chat Connie." Charlie said pointing in the direction of Connie's office. She nodded and put the pin in the lock and opened the door. "Connie what's going on in you head?" Charlie asked and he placed a hand on Connie's lap. Connie shook her head as a tear ran the length of her cheek. "How could I be so stupid Charlie?" Connie blurted out. "Connie what are you talking about?" Charlie ask concerned.

" I'm falling in love with a colleague Charlie." Connie said as Charlie looked wide eyed at her. "Who?" He said quickly. Connie shook her head again. "A woman, Charlie ! I've fallen for a woman. ME falling for a woman what's going on!?" Connie wept. "Tell

Her how you feel. You never know she might feel the same" Charlie said then walked out.

The end of Connie's shift came and she picked up her phone. She sent a message

'Heya, it's Connie. Shock I know. I was wondering if you wanted to meet for a drink so we could I don't know maybe catch up or something and have a girly chat? X' Connie regretted the kiss t the end but she sat in her car staring at her phone until it flashed up.

'Connie I would love to. Pick me up in half hour? X' Connie replied quick with yes then drove to the house. She knocked on the door. "Heya Connie I'm ready just putting my shoes on" Rita said to

Connie allowing her to step in.

Rita turned around to see Connie staring at her. "You alright Connie?" She asked her. Connie didn't know how to answer. She walked offer to Rita in her infamous louboutins. She grabbed Rita face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What the fuck you doing Connie !" Rita said pushing Connie away. "I'm sorry Rita I don't know what I was thinking sorry." Connie said heartbroken. Rita could see Connie loved her and for some reason she felt a feelings for her. She grabbed Connie around the waist and pulled her closer. Both girls looked at each other. "I never knew you floated this was Connie I thought you were straighter than straight!" Rita said placing a hard kissing on Connie. Connie allowed her tongue to explore Rita mouth. Rita undid Connie's trousers and pushed her hand down them and inserted two fingers into her. Connie gasped at the feel of Rita increasing her speed. "Fuckkk!" Connie moaned her head curling back. "Let's take this upstairs." Rita said removing her hand. Connie nodded. "I'll be up in a second baby. Does this mean we are a 'thing'?" Connie asked Rita nodded. "It most definitely does. Connie smiled as she sent a text to Charlie.

'Thank you for your advice Charlie. Turns out Rita feels the same. Don't expect a reply. I'm otherwise engaged xx" Connie sent with an almost automatic reply. "So Rita's the little lucky star so halt for you Connie. Slightly a bit to much information be happy xx' Connie grind as she read the message she didn't reply she ran up stairs to Rita.

Connie entered the room to see Rita lying naked on the bed. "Now I'm over dressed your gonna have to sort it out baby" Connie grinned flirtatiously. "With pleaser Mrs B" Rita stood up and kissed Connie's neck as she unbuttoned Connie's top. Connie was rubbing lightly over Rita's sensitive spots turning her on. She sound Connie around onto the bed and crawly up on top of her.

"I love you Constance Beauchamp!" Rita said sucking on Connie's neck.

"I love you to Rita freeman" Connie said moaning as she entered Rita. Both girls loved and adored each other. They were gonna be happy for a bed long time.

Morning came and Rita woke up before Connie.

"Morning beautiful" she whispered in Connie's ear before moving her long brown hair from her washes and placing a kiss on her forehead. This woke Connie up. "Morning gorgeous" Connie said placing a kissing on Rita lips. "We have 40 minutes before we have to leave for work." Rita said looking at her watch. "Ok my little pixie. Can't wait to tell everyone." Connie said grinning. "You want to tell people?" Rita said shocked. "It's time people knew I could love someone be it a boy or girl. I love you Rita. NOTHING will change that'l Connie said getting out of bed. "Do you have clothes con?" Rita asked. "Always keep spare I my car just incase I sleep here." Connie said. Both girls got read and left for work.

They arrived in Connie Mercedes. Everyone looked at them. They got out walked to one another. They faced each other. Then they kissed and displayed there love for each other.


End file.
